Cinderella
by You're Just As Sane As I Am
Summary: A song-fic I wrote after hearing the song Cinderella by Stephen Curtis Chapman. The story is about how Lily grows up and Harry is sad/happy for her when Harry realizes Lily will always be his little Cinderella even when she grows up. Read & Review please!


Cinderella

**Cinderella**

_**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"  
**_

Lily Potter tugged on her father's arm and said, "Daddy the Princess invited me to a ball at the castle and I need to practice my dancing! Oh please, daddy, please! Help me practice my dancing." " Alright Lily, Come here. May I have this dance Cinderella?" answered Harry Potter with a chuckle, picking up his daughter and spinning her around.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

Ginny peeked her head into Lily's room and saw father and daughter spinning around and around and a tear escaped her eyes. She hurried to the kitchen and started making dinner so she would have time to think about what she had seen and how Harry would be devastated when Lily left for Hogwarts. Tears riding down her cheeks, she could hear Harry telling Lily he didn't want to miss one dance with the darling Cinderella._**  
**_  
_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"  
**_

"Dad! Cole is such a nice guy, you'd be impressed! Do you think my dress is good enough? The Yule Ball is next week and I need to practice my dancing! Oh please, daddy, please!" "Okay Lily. May I have this dance Cinderella?" "Of course father!" replied Lily with a little giggle

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone.  
**_

"Oh Ginny," said Harry burying his head in his hands, "I love Lily. I will dance with Lily. I don't want to miss even one song, one day in her life. Soon she'll be gone. But she has to grow up sometime." "I know Harry. You will always get to dance with Cinderella"

_**Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"**_

"Dad, dad!" screamed Lily apprating straight into her parents house, "Cole proposed to me today! Everything is perfect. We're thinking of a spring wedding, sometime in April!" " Oh Lily that's wonderful," said Harry with tears in his eyes. Ginny came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Lily that wonderful sweetie…" said Ginny giving her only daughter a hug. "Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancing! Oh please, daddy, please." " Come on then Cinderella," whispered Harry leading them into the living room.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

_Flashback_

_Lily Potter tugged on her father's arm and said, "Daddy the Princess invited me to a ball at the castle and I need to practice my dancing! Oh please, daddy, please! Help me practice my dancing." " Alright Lily, Come here. May I have this dance Cinderella?" answered Harry Potter with a chuckle, picking up his daughter and spinning her around_. "_Daddy! Oh Daddy!"_

_ end flashback_

"I remember when she was a little girl and I could lift her up and spin her around," said Harry in a hollow voice to his wife Ginny. "I know, love, she will always be your little girl, your Cinderella." "She will be. Your right Ginny, I have to let her grow up…but she will always be my little Cinderella," answered Harry "So I will dance with her while I have the chance. Her wedding tomorrow will be perfect. She will always be my Cinderella."

--Finish--

None of the characters are mine they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The song isn't mine either. It belongs to Stephen Curtis Chapman. So before anyone sues me. None of its mine except for the plot which really isn't mine cuz I got the idea from the song but its not mine.


End file.
